


Every action

by Tashilover



Category: Elementary (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 15:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tashilover/pseuds/Tashilover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Should've known..." Sherlock mumbled in pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every action

Sherlock didn't tell Watson how often he observed her. Because A) if she knew, she would become self-conscious and ruin any future observations.

And B) He can admit it was pretty fucking creepy. He was already eccentric by normal standards, he didn't need to tack on any more labels.

He'd study Watson's hands, the way they moved, the way they gripped forks, knives, and other objects. They were surgeon hands and they developed a unique muscle memory. She'd hold her utensils like an artist holding a pencil: between thumb and fore finger, most of the handle pressed against her palm.

Her walking was developed different too. Watson walked like she traveled on air, as if at any moment a gust would shoot her upwards and she must improvised her movements to the changing directions.

All of these unique movements of her body suggested she might be a dancer, but the definition of her muscles said otherwise. She wasn't lean, she was  _built_ , her legs thick with muscle, seen even when she wasn't flexing. Running shouldn't give her that type of build.

It shouldn't have bothered him. It wasn't a true mystery but it was a question that couldn't be answered.

Then came the day Sherlock decided to test Watson on her reaction times. " _Tell me where Sherlock Holmes is_."

Watson gasped and took a worrying step back.

Sherlock had to push her into reacting. He stepped forward threateningly. "Where-"

Watson suddenly twisted, bringing up her leg and while screaming, " _HI-YAH_!" promptly round-housed kicked him straight in the head.

When he woke up a minute later, he was on the ground while Watson checked him over. Noticing he was awake, she snapped at him, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Martial artist," Sherlock mumbled happily. "Should've... known."

Watson groaned. "Ugh, my uncle was the one who taught me. But I hated the Asian stereotype and dropped my lessons. My dates kept wanting a demonstration whenever I told them."

"You've... kept the... build."

"Yeah, well, some of the exercises are really useful. Now sit still you idiot. I'm going to get you an ice bag."

She got up and stomped to the kitchen, stepping over the trip-wire like it was nothing. Sherlock pumped his fist in the air in triumphant, then dropping it in pain. "Ohhh..."

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching Charlie's Angels the other day and just thought, "Hmm... what if Watson had those cool martial art moves?"


End file.
